deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slasher
Variants There is another variant that nobody seems to be discussing, it is a more advanced stage after the naked male Are you talking about...the male slasher with some semblance of a uniform? A Female Slasher? Enhanced Slasher? Hunter? Twitcher? Please don't be vague, and do sign your future posts. --Redscorpio90 05:03, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I am talking about the stage after the naked slasher. The naked pink slasher is the most basic, but if you look there is a slasher in blue overalls encountered ealier on in the game who looks far more mutated. I am trying to find a picture. I think this is it I put all of the different types of basic slasher but someone deleted it :.( took me so longMy plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 02:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) http://thegamereviews.com/images/uploads/20080829_Dead_Space_01.jpg It can be seen in this youtube vid http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=UvpQ0lTp2ZQ--Chueyjoo 20:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Perhaps they're talking about the more "severe" looking Slasher (The one with less semblance to a human) that has the same stats. Nightmare Hobo 20:15, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Hrm...All I can remember are male-naked, male-uniformed and female Slashers where standard ones are concerned. Anyways, can the Pregnant be considered another variant of the Slasher? The way I see it, they have 2 scythes-blades as primary weapons as well, they also charge Isaac when there aren't any obstacles in the way, only that their running speed is slower and they host spawn in their belly. --Redscorpio90 20:57, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I meant the darker (not enhanced), bloodier ones. And Pregnants could be considered a sub-form of Slasher, if you think of it that way. Nightmare Hobo 21:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Bloody Slasher... Right, I think I recall that one. So it's alright if the pregnants are included in the slasher variety section? --Redscorpio90 13:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, d'you think the two you find on your second trip to the Flight Deck on your way to the Kellion might've been the two Corporals? Y'Know, Shen and Johnson? Forgot to sign...The Deathclaw Tamer 23:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I have seen him, I can roughly describe him as this. All his skin has peeled off, and his flesh seems rank and he is extremely skinny, and is out of shape, suggesting that massive chunks of his flesh were torn off. Very weird variation, may need to mention him inthe Article... Necromorph-X 17:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) In Dead Space 2, on the Train ride sequence, when it starts moving. The first slasher that pops out (not sure if it's different skins/models for slashers every time) but this slasher variant has Grey skin, a barely deformed face, and 5 bumps on the edges of its face. The bumps are as big as the Ubermorph's eyes, and in the same position, it also has the same-ish body features. Now, I couldn't find a picture for it, but can someone confirm if this is truly an immature UbermorPH it is a failed expermiment to make an ubermorph, also is only a tenn age male before getting to the train if you look around you'll find a video log, it shows a male in a large tube, in which he is slowly being transformed into a necromorph.___ The-informer 22:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC)The-InformerThe-informer 22:43, June 23, 2011 (UTC) smarts It seems that the slashers have some intelligence since they can use their play dead tactic and also using the vents to get around the ishumura.Flaming skull of heaven 17:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC)flaming skull Hmm, for me all slashers do that. they play dead and travel though the vents all the time... Necromorph-X 17:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) They have enough intelligence not to walk into gravity panels. (CrackShot 12:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC)) meh... I mean possum's know how to play dead Mrbear420 03:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :But Possums don't do it to ambush. Using the vents shows problem solving, if they weren't intelligent they would simply attack doors fruitlessly, like zombies.--Unclekulikov 20:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah but they don't exhibit cognitive capacity. If you kill a slasher while its charging at you, the one behind it will chareg in exactly the same way. Fake death Is there any kind of picture to show what a "fake dead" Slasher looks like? Video? It'd be really useful. 04:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) go onto youtube and look up Dead Space inventory's a bitch and if you want to see what a slasher faking death looks like look up Dead Space- tricky SOBs.God like65 19:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can mostly tell. If they're intact (no dismemberment) and lying on the floor then there's a large probability that they're faking it. You can also try it by using kinesis on them - faking slashers cannot be picked up. Also there's the easy way to tell - shoot them. Dinamitemaster 17:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yup just use Kineses on the body if your not sure. Also if you observe close enough, you know when they go down too easily. If they dont drop any ammo or credits its also possible that they arent dead yet.(CrackShot 03:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) I can usually tell if a Slasher fakes Death Easy. If I see a Slasher corpse that I did not kill and has every limb still attached, I blow it to peices. Don't trust Slasher Corpses is the Key Rule here! Shooting them may waste ammo if they are dead, but if they're alive it gives you an advantage of getting the first strike. Also, when you kill a Slasher is seems to make a Gurgling sound when lying on the floor. Listen for this carefully. I abide these Rules and get around fine... Necromorph-X 17:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) uhh ohyeah... You can usually tell when they fake because they'll have a death animation where they drop on their knees and die. In reality they'll instantly ragdoll and go down. 23:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) We have to remeber though that there is only one slasher we find dead all on it's own with no limbs dismembered. That's in chapter 10 in a bathroom. Dinosaurfan1 18:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Killing them I find that the easiest way to kill them is to use horizontal fire of the Plasma Cutter and fist shoot off a leg which is easy with the horizontal fire and then when they crawl around on the floor shoot one of their arms which is also quite easy with the horizontal fire and down they go. Dinamitemaster 17:14, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Seemily the easiest way I kill them is with the good old Horistontal Plasma Cutter. I simply blow off their legs in one hit first, then shoot of their arms while they crawl. Necromorph-X 17:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Slasher Hey, so uh.... How come nobody has made an article for the albinoed Slasher in E3 2010 that appears in the Church of Unitology's cellar. If I can have permission to make an article titled unknown necromorph form 2( unknown necromorph form 2 previously should be one since the original was the Tripod.) I have a picture of it. The comment above was me, 1onskates Don't worry, I put it in the variants sections. There's even a video link for evidence! Neonwarrior 03:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Seen this Variation. Has smooth skin, no face and it's stomach isn't torn open... Necromorph-X 17:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) EEWW Is it only me that gets creeped/grossed out by the little tentacle things that come out of the head/arm/leg holes and wiggle around?My plasma cutter's bigger than yours! 02:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I do find it mildly disturbing, but other then that, not really. (CrackShot 03:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) I'm not at all Squeamish. he Tentacles don't even disturb me slightly. I just stomp on them when I see that. Necromorph-X 17:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The Monk slasher Can someone please put a link at the Monk section under variants? I'm not exactly sure which slasher the monk is. Look up on Youtube the Dead Space 2 demo, it should show you a clip of a few if im not mistaken. (CrackShot 03:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, but there are a lot of slashers in the video, and I wanted a decent picture. Is it the one with the red arms?Neonwarrior 04:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Im not exactly sure, but i think so...Ill try to find a picture...but i believe they are the bulkier necromorphs in the Demo, like the one that climbs up the balcony in the Uni's church. (CrackShot 04:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, that's the one. You might have seen several other pictures of the Zealot slasher variant (It isn't Monk slasher canically, Steve Papoutsis named it during his walkthrough on IGN) on the DS site, or one the various game preview and review site. I think there are some good shots of them in the Necromorph descriptions Visceral's got on the DS site. That might help things. Keep dismembering people! Tazio1 07:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I made a page of it, though it is still new and has almost nothing. 18:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Different Shaped Blades - Monk Variation Don't know if it's been mentioned, but the Monk seems to have blades that sprout out a Kite-shape from what was their palms and are alot more clean and crisp white than the normal Slashers Blades. Also their arms are more independant and can move about more... Thought I'd mention thisas I find it odd. Necromorph-X 17:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :As revealed in a Youtube video, it is called the Zealot variant, not the Monk variant...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Strange Slasher in Dead Space 2 Trailer Yes, in the first trailer there seems to be a Slasher varient near the beginning. studying it, it seems to have tusks coming either side of its mouth. Make of it what you will. Notable, this Slasher still seems human and it's stomach is not ripped open exposing the intestines and two miniture arms. These Tusks seem to have once been a Chin. Necromorph-X 15:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You're right, it's like a combination of a leaper and a slasher! 23:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC) If you look at this screenshot, taken just MOMENTS before this one, you see that this variant, indeed, has a hand protruding from its intestinal region MyOnlyAlias 23:29, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Interesting point. Yould the different location have something to do with the anatomy of the Slasher? DisMEMBAH (talk)(blog) 03:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No Idea. Also it just came to me that it's Blades do not sprout from the pams of it's ahnds, but more like the original design for the Slasher, the Skin seems to have grown around the blades... I tried comparing it to the Unknown Slasher in DS2 but I couldn't get a Clear Image, but I only seem to notice they both lack the torn open Stomach... this is truly intruiging. Necromorph-X 19:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) man i think the "tusks" ARE the Chin or whats left of it. Adriano Tomás Portugal 10:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Look at this slasher, it got its hand from its back . maybe normal slashers have different looks in dead space 2. Makatology 6:43 , December 17, 2010 (UTC) New slasher type revealed in new trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJGj4h8AY7U About halfway through you see a slasher with a white shirt and it's pants still on. The blades of it also appear to be more slim, maybe it's attack speed is increased but damage reduced? The whole load of Slashers in the trailer look more slim, athletic and dangerous. I think these are "Citizen Slashers", perhaps replacing the naked varient in the original Dead Space? Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 20:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC) What happened to the "Cyro Slasher" Section? It seems to have vanished from my Screen on the site. Has news been released that it's not a real varient or was it a poor quality Video of a Slasher that looked like it did? What I really want to know is why it was deleted in all honesty, out of pure interest. (Curiosity got the better of me...) Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 21:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :The former.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) What happened to all of the variants? I understand you removing the cyro and monk since they are only speculative, but why did you remove the engineering, hydroponic workers, and security guard slashers? They have different gameplay stats that affect the game, people that want to know their weaknesses need to read it. :Do they have dedicated sections? No, but they have been observed directly. In the case of the cryo and monk slashers however, people were only making assumptions based on images and gameplay videos released by officials. These aren't sufficient to establish a proper data.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Even if they have been observed, the only thing they will obtain in the article are descriptions and nothing more. Don't create a dedicated section for them; they are merely variants of the Male/Female slasher.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :Makes perfect Sense, otherwise we'd be having sections for the Enhanced Brute and Lurker... Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 13:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Slasher kinesis blades in DS2 On the achievements list, one of them is to pin a slasher to a wall while it is still alive. Has anyone ever done this in the demo? Nope. Maybe they removed it in the demo and are making it in the full version.Sniperteam82308 02:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Javelin gun, probably.Burnt Toast 05:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Infectors and Slashers in DS2! In this video here, at 2:14, we clearly see an infector making a REGULAR slasher! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io9s-Vt-B9Y 23:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. That's because there's super infectors that make super slashers and a normal infector that makes normal slashers. Pretty interseting, actually. Dinosaurfan1 18:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) There isn't anything like a "Super Infector" or a "Super Slasher". And like you said, "that's the WORST answer i have ever seen". Have you ever played Dead Space 1? If you did, then you could see that normal Infectors ALWAYS create Enhanced Slashers, so that's why he's impressed. 16:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Have YOU ever played Dead Space 2? If you did, then you would see that there ARE Enhanced Infectors AND Enhanced Slashers. And he's talking about Dead Space 2, where if a normal variant of the Infector infects a corpse, it turns into a regular Slasher, and an Enhanced Infector makes an Enhanced Slasher. The next time you say something, you better make sure YOU have it right. Supertologist 03:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i did. I meant that "Super" does NOT exist. Yeah, there is "Enhanced" or more commonly "Black" but SUPER was enough. The person way above was impressed because he or she may have played Dead Space 1 where all Infectors make Enhanced Slashers and pointed it out. The next time you say something, you better make sure YOU don't make a whole section go to hell. 23:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) First off, stop exaggerating that the whole section is going to hell, because it's not. And secondly, No, you didn't have it right. If you had it RIGHT, you would've known that he meant Enhanced Slashers and Infectors when he said 'super infectors and super slashers'. Super Slasher does exist because it's an alternate name for Enhanced Slasher. So once again, you're wrong. And stop adding the bit of trivia on the Drag Tentacle page. Supertologist 00:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Make me. It sort of makes sense. 01:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) No, it doesn't. Snakes don't have pincers. Obviously you don't know that. How old are you? 6? I'll explain the goddamned thing. Snakes have their tongues which they basically use to see and locate preys. With the Drag Tentacle it's probably the same, but with pincers. And why does it matter to you? I can be 6, 3 or even 12, who cares? I know a lot about Dead Space and this fact about Snakes, so age DOES NOT matter. 02:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now that makes more sense. Thank you for verifying that. As for the age, I never said anything about age mattering. And I happen to know a TON about Dead Space 1 and 2. Snakes, not that much. So sorry about the misunderstanding. And I'm not even old enough to play Dead Space, but I still do. And as I said before, I happen to know a lot about Dead Space 2 in particular. Supertologist 02:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Snakes do that. And i am not enough too, but i completed it twice. No one cares about the restrictions anymore... 02:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, yeah, you got that right. I think I'm obsessed with Dead Space 1 and 2 as I keep playing through it again numerous times... Supertologist 02:54, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, you should go add the snake fact to the Drag Tentacle Page. :) Supertologist 02:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it. 03:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) FUCK, some bastard took it out. 18:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) It's cool. Don't worry about it. Supertologist 22:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, are y'all saying that Enhanced Infectors ONLY create Enhanced Slashers in Dead Space 2? If so, that's wrong because there is a regular Infector that creates an Enhanced Slasher in Chapter 13. AFriendlyNecromorph 04:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, see, that's the weird thing! I noticed that too. I just convinced myself it was the lighting, but now that you mention it, I'm rethinking it. Supertologist 23:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was starting to think that I was the only one who noticed that because when I read the Infector's page, it said that only Enhanced Infectors create Enhanced Slashers as of Dead Space 2; and I immediately noticed that transformation during my first playthrough. I don't think they would change that from the first game, but maybe Enhanced Infectors are just meant to be stronger so that they wouldn't get killed so easily while they're busy spreading the contagion and infecting corpses. AFriendlyNecromorph 22:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Slasher transformation while standing! (and alive) New video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMD-u2cIxI8 First fifteen minutes, it shows Franco at 4:25 turning into a slasher WHILE STANDING AND ALIVE! What does this mean for the other necromorphs? Neonwarrior 01:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :It means that they can now transform... while standing?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Wow, that was quick! Yeah, it amazes me how fast the transformation was. Another thing to note is that the blades did not come from his arms but from his back. Neonwarrior 01:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Heh. I guess the main reason why we don't see this in Dead Space is because the developers hadn't thought of it or that they thought having one transformation animation is sufficient for the game.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::This gives a whole new perspective on transformation! Also, DS2 is made by the same developers, right? Neonwarrior 01:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yup. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 01:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I mean, i hate to rain on your guy's parade but, even if you were in the best condition of your life, suffering brain trauma on the level of the infector's probiscus would still kill you immediately... Mrbear420 03:33, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :Explain this (NSFW) and this (NSFW too) then. 10:14, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I will. The amount of force exerted to dent someones skull in, like those pictures, would move the brain to the opposite side of the skull, (as seen in the effect of getting knocked out; the brain bounces about the skull when faced with kinetic energy). Now, i really have no idea about the validity of the first picture because there's no article, but the second one clearly states that he was hit and smashed his head, meaning that on the second of impact his brain was moved to the opposite side of his head. This would explain the brain damage he suffered; if only his skull had absorbed all the force then his brain would be fine, but because his brain was whipped into the opposite side of the head it was subjected to the trauma. Now, on to the infector. The type of force exerted by the infector's probiscus is different then the type of force exerted by hitting your head. It is the same principle as being knocked back from a regular bullet and from busckshot. A regular bullet will simply pass through leaving a minimal knockback effect (if any at all), whereas a buckshot will knock you back because of the greater amount of surface area of your body having energy projected onto it. So, because the infector's probiscus is a smaller point with a smaller surface area, all of the potential energy was focused into a single point, rather than permeating around the entire skull, it simply expended all of it's energy to PIERCE the skull, as opposed to smash it. Because the energy was on a single point, there was no effect (as a mentioned before) of energy spreading around his entire skull, and as such, his brain was not violently thrown to the opposite side of his skull. So, it is because the infector pierced his skull that he could reach it, killing him instantly. Although if anyone does feel the need to further dispute me, i do believe that the left frontal lobe of the brain is the only part that can sustain signficant (within reason, i mean its STILL a brain) pressure without resulting in death. However, where the infector stabbed him was in the middle of his forehead, so it can't be said which side of his brain got the needle. I'm extremely sorry for the dense nature of my response, but i'm not well versed enough on these topic to give them in a concise fashion. Yours truly, MrBear420 23:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Except that even if he was braindead, that wasn't enough time for the heart to stop beating, let alone all of the other systems that would stay operational for at least a few seconds. And even if the top portion of the brain was pierced and destroyed, the stem which controls the base operations would be relatively unharmed. And the headbutt couldn't have done incredible damage, because if it did, Isaac would have been more injured from it. Both skulls were still intact, and hitting something with something else of identical strength doesn't crush one, and leave the other intact. --Unclekulikov 20:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : :O word, i forget that the hypathalamus is at the base of the brain. But you have to keep in mind that the brain is pretty much jelly, and its supported in liquid. It is possible that the energy of the trauma permeated through his entire brain through a hydrostatic effect, and considering that even gently touching the brain might destroy it, it wouldn't take THAT much of the initial energy that his frontal lobe suffered to effectively render all function of his brain inert. Idk why you mentioned the headbutt cause i wasn't talking about that at all. You're forgetting the fact that he also suffered massive trauma to his chest-piece beforehand. Assuming his heart even was even grazed by the infector's probiscus, it still would have been rendered inactive due to the sensitivity of the heart. But i suppose we're arguing semantics. If you're brain has essentially been destroyed and your body is still functioning for a few miliseconds, does that mean you're alive? Does the headless chicken running around for those few seconds before it enters the void count as a LIVE chicken? I honestly have no clue. I personally think he was dead by the time the infector removed the probiscus either from the cardio-trauma, the cerebral trauma, or most likely the combination. Female Slashers I heard somewhere that Female Humans have an extra layer of fat, in case they don't eat enough whilst pregnant (the baby feeds on the fat), and I was thinking that maybe this is what enables them to use their spitting attacks. Think about it - the Necromorph organism has already shown it can turn bones into scythes, flesh into explosives (!) and a few hundred corpses into an intelligent and telepathic (!!) monster that is about as large as a Sky Scraper (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) - so why not fat into acid? Captain tweed 01:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Speculation is speculation.--JacktheBlack 02:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Good thinking, Batman! Captain tweed 16:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : Well....fat and protein could be merged w\ bile ( in a sort of reverse digestion ) and, thanks to an inverse peristalsis, be " puked " as we saw in the game. This also mean that the Necromorph got a way to remove the interstitial liquid and the eventual edema from the perimeter of capillars ( I can only guess that in this case at least a reversed cardiovascular system is needed : the veins capillars got selective barriers that impede the return of bigger molecule from the interstitial liquid that will feed the cells ( i think the english world for this membranes is " capillary fenestrae " ), the arteries capillars dosn't have them 'cause they are the ones that give a good portion of the nutritive sostances that are in the blood .....IF we inverse the atrial and ventricule function re-adapting them and adjusting, of course, the ways of arteries and vein we should just get, thanks to the osmosis, the opposite of what our bodies are doing right now ) or that they can just move molecules from infected cell to infected cell using some unknown strategy....I also want to precise that HUMAN bile probably isn't enough acid to make the damage that it does in Dead Space....! well....now....I cannot belive that I promoted a theory like that !! 0.0 i am not a doctor and all the INFO on this page could be imperfect ( for example, I am pretty sure that interstitial liquid got also FAT into it, but i am unsure that the proposed idea will really work...) or just totally wrong ( even if a doubt about it ... i am trying to study this stuff !!! ) Exxere 00:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Unique Slasher Model? Yeah, I've already played up to chapter 8 and there's one odd thing I noticed - of all the slasher models I've seen, there's one that was only used once - the partially transformed civilian that kills a survivor when Isaac enters the Titan Heights Apartment. Does this model pop up anywhere else? --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 15:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as I know - no. But there are at least two absolutely identical slashers with this model in that area. I kept dodging first one for a couple of minutes making screenshots and the second one popped in through the vent. There is also a corresponding female civilian model. :: ::Komodo Saurian 15:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::While I suppose it'd make sense for these models to pop up exsclusively in the aparmtents, considering everyone is evacuating when you get there and these slashers were probably the unlucky ones who didn't make it, it gets weird in the next section when every slasher made by the infector in the tramstation uses the exact same model - the infected Franco one. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 16:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::I guess developers didn't take into consideration the fact that people will actually let infector out of the train car to get more loot. Komodo Saurian 17:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The male one has the hole in the forehead from the infector, while I don't see one on the female model.--Unclekulikov 01:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The female has the hole in the back of its neck, im not sure how the infector managed to reach the brain from the with the kind of needle like intestin. playing death I like when they do that because I know which are dead and which not and I can kill them before they get up ;)﻿ Erm... yes. Good for you. Captain tweed 14:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Good time pulling a conversation outta nowhere. If he's faking death, you cannot kill him before he gets up. Shooting him will cause him to get up. 16:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) For your information, there are ways to kill a Slasher when they're faking their death. But they mainly depend on what the difficulty is, what weapon you're using, and whether the weapon your using is fully upgraded. It becomes even easier in Dead Space 2 thanks to the Javelin Gun. Supertologist 03:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The Slasher that that dude pinned to the wall ok, so when you're going through waste disposal, you come upon a looping vid log where that dude shows you that you can kill em with their own blades. If you go up to the slasher pinned to the wall...you can see that there's a F*****G HEAD and a pair of arms coming out of his stomach. WTF?!? :seriously? I will have to check that out.--Unclekulikov 01:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah dude i only remember vividly because me and my boy were stoned and we were playing and we were just like... "ewwwwwwww". : :I think you were just stoned to death. I didn't see anything, and I've played through the game 10 times already. PlasmaTurkey 02:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : :theres another one pinned to the roof but it was completely intact, no dismemberment just a kind a stick like figure popped into its upperbody. Female with four arms I think there are female slashers with four arms in Dead Space 2. The best example I can think of is the one that bursts through the door at the point where you see a civilian being dragged away while screaming for her mother.--Darth Oblivion 17:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) The Necromorph you're referring to isn't a Slasher; it's a Spitter. Spitters may act like Slashers, but they're still a different Necromorph variant. Razr459 17:44, March 15, 2011 (UTC) THESE THINGS ARE MAIN ENEMYS BUT SOME TYPES OF THEM ARE TOUGH TO KILL SHOOTING A SUPER SLASHER IS VERY HARD SOMETIMS BECAUSE IT RUNS FATS AND IT HAS LEATHER ARMOR FOR CONDITION PUTTING THE THINGS IN STASIS THEN SHOOTING THE ARMS WORK VERY FINE LEGS OK AND THE BODY THATS THE WORST PART I WOULD SHOOT THE HEAD AARM AND A LEG TO TAKE THEM DOWN. You seriously need some serious grammar and spelling lessons. And I'm assuming you're talking about a strategy to kill Enhanced Slashers. Specify exactly what you're talking about, lay off the Caps Lock, and sign your posts. PlasmaTurkey 02:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space Slasher Okay, so I decided to replay through Dead Space again considering how many times I've beaten Dead Space 2 compared to the first Dead Space. And one very interesting thing I noticed is when I try to Melee a Slasher, it uses its blades to BLOCK itself. If both arms are still attached, it will make an "X" with them. And if only one is attached because you obviously dismembered the other, it blocks you as if it was using a sword. But there are times when you can successfully hit the Slasher. So I was wondering, couldn't you guys add that to the combat behavior? I think that it would at least explain some of thier tactic things... but at the same time, it's Dead Space, and I am assuming you guys don't really want to put it up their because of the fact that Dead Space 2 is out and you want information on that only. I can FULLY understand if you don't want to add this info up there, but I thought you might want to know. P.S. You may have already known this, but I thought because it wasn't up on the page, I'm thinking someone may have forgotten to add it or didn't actually know. :They do it all the time in Extraction. Sometimes while crouching. SteveZombie 16:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Notable Slashers Wouldnt Hans from Downfall be considered one since he was the first slasher the security team encounters? (Teh CrackShot 17:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) Slicing and Dicing limbs Well, as you can see in all pictures of a Slasher, the blades are formed by the arms' bones, right? But then the arms wouldn't have any means of staying "hard"! How can he use its arms if it doesn't have anything to support them? 16:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) The infection process probably elongates the bones, so they stay "hard", and they can also act as makeshift claw things. That's a possible explanation. Supertologist 01:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) That would also explain why the Slashers' arms are so thin, isn't it? 01:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC)